Unspoken Lies
by DeathOnPaws
Summary: Cloudedpaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice is faced with many challenges throughout her life including love, hatred and angst. Are lies better left unspoken? Of course they are. Rated for violence. Setting is in the Forest, not Lake.
1. Chapter One

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: **Cherrystar – a dark red orange she-cat with black paws and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Lightningfur – a large tom with green eyes and a yellow pelt with a cream underbelly

**Medicine Cat: **Moonpelt – a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Spottedsky – white she-cat with light gray spots with blue eyes

Taintedheart – she-cat with a tawny pelt with amber eyes _apprentice: Coalpaw_

Nightfang – a black tom with amber eyes

Littlestep – small golden tom with green eyes _apprentice: Swiftpaw_

Hawkfeather – brown tabby tom with amber eyes _apprentice: Jaggedpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw – a white and brown tom with green eyes

Coalpaw – a black tom with green eyes

Jaggedpaw – a brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Softcloud – a small cream she-cat with blue eyes _kits: Whitekit, Smallkit_

Iceheart – spotted white and gray she-cat with amber eyes _kits: expecting_

**Elders:**

Stripedclaw – a black-striped tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShadowClan<strong>_

**Leader: **Reedstar – an old red brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Shadowheart – a brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Blackstripe – a black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes _apprentice: Crowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Raindapple – lightly dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormclaw – dark gray tom with amber eyes _apprentice: Lightpaw_

Roseleaf – a cream she-cat with green eyes

Brightfrost – a golden she-cat with green eyes _apprentice: Snowpaw_

Darkclaw – a black tom with amber eyes _apprentice: Spiderpaw_

Brownfur – a dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw – a black tom with blue eyes

Lightpaw – a tan she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Snowpaw – a white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderpaw – a black tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Mintflower – dapple-gray she-cat with green eyes _kits: Thornkit_

**Elders:**

Whitewhisker – white tom with blue eyes

Ivystripe – gray she-cat with a black stripe and amber eyes

Dewflower – small gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>WindClan<strong>_

**Leader: **Violetstar – black she-cat with violet eyes

**Deputy: **Greyfeather – gray she-cat with blue eyes _apprentice: Sweetpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Echowhisper – a gray she-cat with green eyes _apprentice: Cloudedpaw_

**Warriors:**

Blackfire – black tom with green eyes _apprentice: Bearpaw_

Owlfoot – brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes _apprentice: Smokepaw_

Ghostfang – white-gray tom with blue eyes

Sunsplash – orange she-cat with blue eyes

Bluefeather – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bearpaw – a large brown tom with amber eyes

Cloudedpaw – a light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Smokepaw – a dark gray tom with green eyes

Sweetpaw – a gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Creamwhisker – a light cream she-cat with dark blue eyes _kits: Redkit, Silverkit, Badgerkit, Cricketkit_

Ashflower – a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes _kits: Silentkit, Deathkit_

**Elders:**

Beeflight – small light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Emberfire – dark red orange she-cat with green eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>RiverClan<strong>_

**Leader: **Pebblestar – small gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Oceanmist – light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Arrowfang – white tom with green eyes _apprentice: Twistedpaw_

**Warriors:**

Sparrowsong – brown she-cat with amber eyes

Ottertail – brown tom with blue eyes

Racingstream – dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitclaw – brown tom with green eyes

Solarspark – black she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenfire – a golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Twistedpaw – dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Silverpaw – white she-cat with gray legs and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Eclipsedsun – black she-cat with one spot of orange and amber eyes _kits: Pepperkit, Berrykit_

Coconutfur – a light brown she-cat with blue eyes _kits: Wildkit_

**Elders:**

Ebonyfur – a black she cat with blue eyes

Coldwind – gray tom with white flecks and blue eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unspoken Lies<strong>_

_**Chapter One**_

Cloudedpaw stared confusedly at the herbs pushed in front of her. Echowhisper had left her to memorize them on her own, and it was taking forever. No matter what, there was no way in StarClan she'd ever get them straight.

Echowhisper, her mentor, was out collecting more – what was it called, again? - catmint? They were preparing for leaf-bare, one of the harshest seasons for WindClan. They had no shelter from the snow; The cats of WindClan lived on a barren moor. Rabbits seemingly disappeared, as well as other prey.

Cloudedpaw squinted at the mess of green leaves in front of her. They were a little jagged and didn't smell like much.

Echowhisper's scent flooded through Cloudedpaw's nostrils along with the mouth-watering aroma of the herb she brought back. _Catmint, for sure. _Cloudedpaw thought a moment, and meowed questioningly, "Is this ragwort?" She eyed the herb in front of her closely, praying that for once she might have it right.

Echowhisper purred, "You're catching on! Yes, that's ragwort."

Cloudedpaw felt a jolt of renewed energy shoot through her veins. Her mentor was proud.

"Now, what's this one?" Echowhisper quizzed, nudging a pile of petals in her direction.

Cloudedpaw sighed, and examined the petals. To her delight, this was one she knew, "Borage." The gray apprentice announced.

Echowhisper pressed, "And what's it used for?"

"To stave off fevers," Cloudedpaw returned the herb to its rightful place in the medicine cat den. She kept things very neat and tidy in here, which helped her study them.

Echowhisper added on, "The seeds can also help queens produce extra milk." _Ugh. I knew that. _Cloudedpaw mentally scolded herself for not including _all _the uses.

Cloudedpaw padded softly to the outside of the den, where Echowhisper was still sorting through the newly collected herbs. She always liked the nighttime, when all the apprentices and warriors were tired from patrols or training. Everything seemed to be peaceful in this time of day – even the sunset.

She inhaled deeply, letting the cool night air seep throughout her. The moon was barely visible now along with silverpelt.

Echowhisper trotted by her, mumbling to herself. No cat knew why Echowhisper did unexplainable things, such as leave the camp at nightfall. But the funny thing about it was, no cat would ever question her about it - not even Cloudedpaw. They both knew, as medicine cats, some occurrences were better left alone. Echowhisper and Cloudedpaw were close, for being mentor and apprentice. They both bonded over having special ties to StarClan, as any medicine cat would.

Cloudedpaw roamed near the dens; her nose telling her all she needed to know. The cats were asleep. This time of night was wonderful for just thinking. _There are no cats to interrupt me. _

Out of nowhere, Cloudedpaw felt a large weight on her back and tumbled to the ground, squeaking.

"Gotcha!" A mew of triumph sounded from on top of her. Cloudedpaw rolled over, sending her attacker off-balance.

"Bearpaw," She meowed, blinking to acknowledge his presence. The other apprentice trained to become a warrior. By the remarks passed around by mentors, Bearpaw was a ferocious fighter and lived to win.

Bearpaw shook the dust from his already-brown pelt, "Hi Cloudedpaw!" He chatted back, not picking up on Cloudedpaw's annoyance. "What are you doing?"

Cloudedpaw sighed. _Guess I won't be getting any thinking and cleansing done tonight. Not with him around. _"The better question is what are _you _doing out here?"

"That's a wonderful question," A new voice sounded from the entrance of the warrior's knew this voice. It was Blackfire, the pitch black tom who mentored Bearpaw.

Bearpaw looked at his mentor and meowed, "I was practicing.. My fighting skills." He ended lamely.

"With a medicine cat apprentice?" Blackfire growled. He was barely visable, due to the color of his pelt. Cloudedpaw didn't need to see his pelt to know who he was – his rough voice and piercing green eyes were enough. Blackfire was known to be fierce in battle; he was a senior warrior and the deputy, Grayfeather's mate.

Bearpaw let a low growl form in his throat; Cloudedpaw could hear it. She watched as the defeated apprentice grudgingly spun around and padded into the apprentice's den.

"You may want some sleep too," The warrior meowed, then returned to his own den.

Cloudedpaw rolled her eyes once she knew he wouldn't see. _The last thing I need is to have Blackfire hate me. _She felt utterly alone tonight, despite her encounter with Bearpaw. Her mother, Ashflower, was busy taking care of her newborn kits, Deathkit and Silentkit – so visiting her is out. Cloudedpaw's father, Ghostfang, was most likely sleeping. Her sister, Sweetpaw was sleeping too. She reminded herself that warriors had a busy life and shouldn't be disturbed unless completely necessary.

Echowhisper's scent returned and it seemed as though she carried no herbs this time.

"Echowhisper?" Cloudedpaw asked gently, without looking at her.

"Get some rest." Was Echowhisper's response. _Might as well. _The moon had rose in the sky, and darkness had fallen. Cloudedpaw followed her mentor into the medicine cat den, saying her final silent goodnights.

Cloudedpaw felt at home in here. The medicine cat life was _her's. _It was meant for her. She found her soft nest, and curled up snugly in it, letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>Cloudedpaw stood in a thick part of the woods, rain was pouring down as lightning could be seen in the distance. ThunderClan scent surrounded her. The moonlight seeped in, just barely, due to trees blocking it out. She felt captured. This <em>was not <em>the vast, open moor.

She searched through the fallen leaves, the ground was covered in them. Cloudedpaw was approaching the ThunderClan cats' camp; The scent was stronger here.

Distant meows sounded. She heard battle sounds. Screeching, hissing, meows of pain. Cloudedpaw ran now, towards the camp, desperately wanting to know what was going on. Other scents mingled in her nose. _All _the clans were here. RiverClan cats lined the camp, some fighting, others glaring menacingly. ShadowClan cats attacked mercilessly. WindClan was there fighting, too. Cloudedpaw was horrified. _What in StarClan's name is going on? _She looked on from the sidelines, noticing something new. The cats were not fighting the other clans. They were fighting within themselves. WindClan fought only WindClan. ThunderClan appeared to only fight ThunderClan. Instead of being filled with fear, Cloudedpaw was now confused. _Please tell me what's going on, StarClan! _She tried to beg out loud, but no noise came.

A loud cracking sound came from her left. She spun around, only to see a tree coming down straight onto her. The world seemed to freeze. The cats stopped fighting. There was no noise. It came down, down, down... then nothing.

* * *

><p>Cloudedpaw woke up, panting. Her blue eyes were still wide with fear. <em>It was just a nightmare. <em>She tried to tell herself. _Nothing like that would ever happen. _

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter one.. Did anyone like it? Reviews are love! Please let me know what you think.. - should I keep going? I really need some opinions; so if you have time, just drop me a review or pm. * I will need a beta reader for this fanfiction if anyone is interested. Just let me know if you'd like to do the job! I check my inbox daily! * This is my first Warriors fanfiction, and I'm a little nervous. I haven't read the books in months. (I've been told I'm too old for "THOSE BOOKS".. lol.) OH, And this is staged in the Forest since I'm not a big fan of the Lake.<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

_**Unspoken Lies**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The rising sun was blinding this morning. The air was cool and crisp while leaves floated gently down to their resting place. Cloudedpaw could hear Grayfeather's unmistakable commanding voice giving out the assigned patrols. _..And this is why I'm not a warrior. _She reminded herself. Waking up early, training with other apprentices in combat, and inflicting purposeful harm onto another cat made her shudder. Cloudedpaw _could _fight when completely necessary. Her father, Ghostfang, made sure of that. He had took her out training a few select days and taught her the basic moves, along with the typical hunting strategies. Even then, she didn't feel comfortable. Echowhisper knew how she felt about battling, but her mentor wouldn't let her be helpless. And therefore, she had training some days.

Cloudedpaw tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but the sun just kept getting brighter and the voices were louder now that _all _the apprentices were awake. Bearpaw was always the noisiest; he was brash. Sweetpaw, her sister, was distinguishable in the racket, but barely. She was very well behaved and took great amounts of pride in it. The last apprentice, Smokepaw, was the one Cloudedpaw didn't know much about. He was the smallest of them; a little dark gray tom with blue eyes. He seemed to be afraid of his own shadow and was also the quietest.

"Time to get up," Echowhisper nudged her gently, and Cloudedpaw was grateful. She saw how many of the mentors woke their apprentices.. It was rough. Unfortunately, though, this was the moment Cloudedpaw knew trying to get more sleep was going to be impossible.

The gray apprentice grudgingly blinked the sleep from her reflective blue eyes and hauled herself onto her paws.

Echowhisper was shoving a two balls of wet moss towards her. "Take this to Creamwhisker and Ashflower first. Then-" She motioned to the second ball, "Take this one to Emberfire and Beeflight. I think the apprentices are going to replace their bedding today, so no need to worry about that."

"Thanks," Cloudedpaw appreciated her mentor going out early to get the moss for her. _But that probably means she has a harder task for me to do later. _Sighing, she clenched the first ball of moss and headed towards the nursery.

The two queens, her mother and Creamwhisker were lying peacefully, her kits huddled near, basking in the sunlight. Creamwhisker dozed while Ashflower cleaned Silentkit and Deathkit.

"Here." Cloudedpaw nudged the wet ball of moss towards them, "Drink." She nodded approvingly as Ashflower licked the ball, droplets of water quenching her thirst.

"I'll save the rest for Creamwhisker," Ashflower purred.

Cloudedpaw watched, amused, as Redkit and Badgerkit tumbled together. With Blackfire as Creamwhisker's mate, the clan asked _how in StarClan did you get an orange red kit in a litter with mainly black kits? _It was then that Blackfire reminded the clan of his mother, Emberfire.

Cloudedpaw's mind snapped back to her duties. _I should probably get the other moss to the elders. _She dashed back to the medicine cat den, attempting to make up any lost time. Cloudedpaw rapidly nabbed the moss ball and brought it to the elders.

"Greetings, Cloudedpaw," The oldest cat in WindClan, Beeflight rasped. She was still pretty for being old. Her pelt shone the once-pitch-black stripes that lined her back and the orange-brown color of her pelt.

Cloudedpaw nodded her hello, and brought forth the wet ball of moss, "For you." She dipped her head respectively in front of Beeflight and Emberfire.

Emberfire's glowing green eyes lit up, "Thank you."

Cloudedpaw meowed, "You're welcome." And turned to go back to the medicine cat's den. She could hear kits scrambling to take her place in the Elder's den, most likely waiting to hear the fantastic tales they had to share. Cloudedpaw felt a sudden tug to go back and listen to the stories too.

As she arrived back in the medicine cat den, Echowhisper was waiting for her. "There's a gathering tonight. Are you ready to meet with StarClan?"

She nodded. Gatherings were fun, usually. This would be her 4th one as an apprentice. Cloudedpaw loved to see the other clans and envision how life with them would be. _I'd never leave WindClan, though. _It was harmless curiosity.

"Whose going?" Cloudedpaw absentmindedly meowed. She sat down near her nest, watching Echowhisper reorganize a few of the herbs.

Echowhisper shrugged, "Only Violetstar can make that decision."

"Right," Cloudedpaw agreed, "Where has she been lately?" The WindClan leader had not been seen recently, and not gone on any patrols.

"Hmm," Echowhisper thought, "I know she's been busy. Violetstar hasn't shared with me _often _but when she has, she mentioned fighting another clan over stolen prey."

Cloudedpaw's eyes widened, "Another clan has been stealing our prey?"

"That's just it," Echowhisper sighed, "She told me it was RiverClan, but I think they're innocent."

A twinge of fear for tonight's gathering settled into Cloudedpaw. _How will RiverClan react if Violetstar accuses them of this? Will Pebblestar be angry? Will he deny it? What if a fight breaks out? _Echowhisper must have sensed her worry, "I'm sure Violetstar will take care of it."

_I hope so. StarClan, watch over us. _Cloudedpaw silently begged.

* * *

><p>Violetstar called a meeting that evening, announcing the list of cats going to the gathering. It was the first time Cloudedpaw had seen her in what seemed like ages. "Tonight, Grayfeather, Echowhisper, Blackfire, Ghostfang, Owlfoot, Bearpaw, Smokepaw, Sweetpaw Cloudedpaw, and myself will be attending the gathering. Be ready – we will be leaving shortly." Violetstar meowed. No cat objected. Cloudedpaw wouldn't dare to; her leader's violet eyes always sent off a warning, in her mind. As if to say 'Don't you dare defy me'.Violetstar had been leader ever since she could remember, and every cat talked highly of her. Even cats from other clans. It felt good to have a leader who was respected.<p>

"Come on, let's go." Grayfeather meowed loudly, trying to get every cat prepared. Cloudedpaw watched as Bearpaw bounced behind his mentor, clearly excited to go to his first gathering. He was older than Cloudedpaw, but was always into trouble. Sweetpaw was the deputy's apprentice, so naturally she was ready. Every cat was in a line, knowing it was time to go to the gathering. Violetstar pushed past the other cats and made her way to the front where Grayfeather was standing. They whispered quietly for a few seconds, then Grayfeather picked up the back end of the line, while Violetstar stood defiantly in the front.

"Time to go," Violetstar meowed calmly, turning to walk in the direction of Four Trees.

* * *

><p>Meows of cats from other clans were becoming more apparent. Every clan was there and waiting on WindClan. As they reached Four Trees, the chatter became even louder as WindClan cats joined the group. Violetstar and Grayfeather leaped into their rightful places. Grayfeather sat with Lightningfur of ThunderClan, Oceanmist of RiverClan, and Shadowheart of ShadowClan.<p>

Cloudedpaw trotted over to where the medicine cats were. Echowhisper, Moonpelt, Blackstripe, and Arrowfang meowed quietly. There was a new cat, a black one with blue eyes that smelled of ShadowClan. Usually, her and Twistedpaw would sit together, near their mentors, but not saying a word. Twistedpaw was bitter and had a sharp tongue half the time. Cloudedpaw liked to believe it was because he wanted to become a warrior but then tragedy struck.

At the time, Twistedpaw had been a warrior in training. His mentor had been Rabbitclaw, one of the fastest cats in RiverClan. He could compare to a WindClan cat's speed. But while training, Twistedpaw was struck by a monster and – surprisingly – was only hurt in one paw. The medicine cat, Arrowfang had to break the news that it would never heal.

The strange new apprentice sat by Blackstripe, not saying a word. He pawed at the ground, looking slightly bored.

Cloudedpaw gazed back up to where the three leaders were. _Wait. Three? _She recounted. There was only three. She knew Violetstar was there, Pebblestar, the smallest of the leaders was there, and Cherrystar was, too. _Where's ShadowClan's leader?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter two! Thanks a ton<strong> **to ponyiowa and K. M. Arrow for your reviews. Double the reviewer love to you both. As usual, reviews are love.. I want to improve :) It may not seem like this story is going anywhere yet, but I * promise * it will pick up. I am still in need of a beta reader so if you're interested, drop me a PM. Thanks again and I hope this chapter was enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Unspoken Lies**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Cloudedpaw could see Cherrystar's confusion now. It was evident that none of the leaders knew where Reedstar was. _Are any of the other cats noticing? _ShadowClan looked as if nothing was wrong. Their clan was chatting amongst others, and the deputy, Shadowheart appeared as calm as ever.

"Echowhisper?" Cloudedpaw started nervously, "Where's Reedstar?" She turned to face her mentor, who was now looking just as confused.

"I have no idea," Echowhisper meowed back, as if in a daze. _Why aren't the ShadowClan cats noticing? _

And then the gathering started. Cloudedpaw also noted that Cherrystar quickly removed her expression. _Most likely to look like she knows what's going on. _Cloudedpaw hated when cats acted like that. _What's wrong with making mistakes? _

The present leaders began the gathering.

Cherrystar started announcing her clans' news first. "The prey is running well in ThunderClan for this time of year and we expect on having a fairly easy Leaf-Bare." Cloudedpaw flattened her ears slightly; Cherrystar was her least favorite leader – she was prone to being a little too arrogant for her own good.

Shadowheart jumped to where the other leaders were. "I will be taking over for Reedstar." She meowed simply. For a split moment, Cloudedpaw could see her scanning the reactions of the cats watching. "Spiderpaw has become an apprentice. Crowpaw has also; he is the new medicine cat apprentice."

Cloudedpaw looked behind her to where Crowpaw, the "mystery" apprentice sat. His chin was held high and his eyes were closed. Cloudedpaw snorted.

"Such a ShadowClan cat," Echowhisper hissed almost inaudibly to Cloudedpaw.

"..And Roseleaf, formerly Rosepaw, has become a warrior." A few yowls sounded the cats name after Shadowheart finished. "That is all."

No cat questioned why Reedstar was missing.

The WindClan leader, Violetstar stepped forward, "Ashflower has kitted, giving birth to Silentkit and Deathkit. They are both well. The prey is also fine in our territory." _Liar. _Cloudedpaw wondered for a moment why she wasn't telling the truth.. _Oh. She doesn't want whoever is "stealing" from us to think its effecting our territory.. _Cloudedpaw _hoped _that was right. For all she knew, there could be more reason than that. Violetstar nodded to Pebblestar, signaling for him to go.

Pebblestar had always been the smallest and most shy of all the leaders. Sometimes it was entertaining to listen to him, when he said more than ten words about his clan. The speckled gray cat took a deep breath, "Oceanmist has taken Coldwind's place as deputy, since he has retired." Murmurs of congratulations rose from the cats. "..The river is getting colder and soon it will freeze, leaving us only to ground prey." Cloudedpaw looked strangely at Pebblestar.

Echowhisper spotted her confusion, and leaned over, whispering, "Ground prey means prey not found in rivers, to them."

"I had thought that, but I wasn't sure." Cloudedpaw meowed back, still focusing on what the RiverClan leader was saying.

"..That's all that is happening in RiverClan." He finished, appearing to be relieved.

The leaders, and ShadowClan deputy leapt down, leaving the clans to split apart and go there separate ways. The only cats who stayed were the medicine cats, preparing to go to Highstones.

Moonpelt sighed, her silver coat shining in the increasing moonlight, "Are we ready? It's a long journey."

With that, the cats started to make their way to Highstones.

* * *

><p>They were a little past halfway there when Blackstripe meowed, "So how is collecting herbs in RiverClan going?"<p>

Arrowfang opened his mouth to reply, but his apprentice beat him to it. "Fine," Twistedpaw hissed through clenched teeth, "Why do _you _want to know?"

"It's a long way to go in silence, Twistedpaw." Moonpelt meowed softly.

Crowpaw leaned over to whisper to Cloudedpaw, "What a piece of mouse dung," He snickered, refering to Twistedpaw.

Cloudedpaw nodded, "He's always been like that."

Crowpaw shook his head, "How did _he _ever get the role of a cat whose caring for others?"

Cloudedpaw shrugged, "Who knows."

"We're almost there," Echowhisper announced.

* * *

><p>Cloudedpaw laid down to share dreams with StarClan, after reaching the sacred area. Echowhisper was beside her. Crowpaw and his mentor were not too far away, nor was Moonpelt or Arrowfang. Twistedpaw seemed to prefer to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloudedpaw found herself in Four Trees, alone. The moonlight cast shadows around the clearing and the grass glittered, as if it had just rained.<p>

"Hello?" She choked out, not sure what to do.

A bird call sounded from over head. She listened intently as it kept crowing.

All of a sudden, the shadows went dark, the moon was no longer visible, and all that could be heard was the bird in the distance.

"What's going on?" She murmured in panic to herself.

The area lit up in a brilliant flash. _Fire!_

The flames were everywhere. On top of the trees, burning the grass and surrounding Cloudedpaw. Her blue eyes flooded with unmistakable fear.

"Someone get me out of here!"

She gasped for air, but all she took in was smoke.

Cloudedpaw's eyes watered, "Help!" She tried to shout but it turned out as a whimper.

The flames disappeared. She was left with a charred-black forest.

Cloudedpaw looked around at the damage, and spotted a white kit lying a few pawsteps away.

_No. _She told herself. _No! This can't be. _She ran over to the kit, sniffing it for any signs of life. "No!" Cloudedpaw screeched. No cat was to ever neglect a kit. "Please be alive," Cloudedpaw cried, rolling the kit over. Though she didn't recognize the kit, that didn't stop the tears from rolling down her speckled gray fur and landing on the kits' soft white fur.

"You can't save them all," A meow came from behind her.

Cloudedpaw spun around. _I have never lost a cat before. _Most likely because there had not been any battling since Cloudedpaw was made an apprentice.

The cat standing before her was pretty. She was a light brown cat, with tints of darker fur.

"Who are you?" Cloudedpaw cut the silence.

The brown cat didn't move. She didn't even seem to hear Cloudedpaw.

"Please," Cloudedpaw sobbed, "I want to leave. _I don't want to see kits die!_"

* * *

><p>And just like that, the dream ended, and Cloudedpaw was back at Highstones.<p>

The other cats began to wake up around her. Moonpelt looked hopeful, while Echowhisper showed no emotion at all. Cloudedpaw glanced at the ShadowClan medicine cat and apprentice. Their faces were of utter horror. _I wonder what happened to them._

Once everyone was out of Highstones, Blackstripe was the first to talk.

His voice shook, "We need to get back quickly. I am sorry, but Crowpaw and I must leave, _now._" Blackstripe spit out 'now' as if he dared anyone to take a stand against him.

The other cats nodded, showing their approval.

Crowpaw looked terrified, still. Blackstripe whispered something softly before both cats darted off towards ShadowClan territory.

WindClan had never recently had an issue with ShadowClan – they were almost allies. But no clan wished to count upon the other, so they never made it that far. Violetstar and Reedstar were close friends, which led Cloudedpaw to wondering if she had been upset that Reedstar hadn't shown up at the gathering.

"It's time to get home," Echowhisper meowed quietly. The worry for ShadowClan was apparent in her meow.

Cloudedpaw flicked her tail and followed Echowhisper towards WindClan territory.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! :) I finally finished chapter three.. and yes, I admit it took forever. (In my world.) This was hard work, considering this was one of the few chapters I <em>don't <em>have planned out. Okay fine, it was mainly hard because I've been lazy. Instead of working on this chapter, I've been watching South Park.. Heh. Whoops. **

**Anyway, review please.. let me know how I did :) The storyline is picking up at last! If any beta reader is interested in taking this story under your wing, I'd worship you forever.**

**In this chapter, I used the words "ground prey".. is that even real? I'm sorry.. I didn't know what else to call it and I didn't want to list out mouse, squirrel, vole, etc. I was afraid I'd forget one. I've taken an odd liking to Pebblestar over it, though. I think it's because I can relate to him best. (Not really his personality, but we're both extremely short. Squee~!) Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**DoP is out.**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Unspoken Lies**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Cloudedpaw woke up to hearing crackling and an odd smell in the distance. The distinct smell was unfamiliar to her but yet alarmed and terrified Cloudedpaw at the same time. She instantly remembered a quote that her mentor, Echowhisper had told her many moons ago, _Your best resource is your instinct. _And instinct was screaming at Cloudedpaw to get up and flee.

The gray apprentice sat up, her eyes still adjusting. It wasn't yet sunrise, in fact, she must had only been asleep for an hour or two. The way back from Highstones had been a tedious journey for a worn-out apprentice, but she managed. Before Echowhisper had the chance to say goodnight, Cloudedpaw had been out like a light.

Cloudedpaw looked to where Echowhisper was sleeping and nudged her in the ribs. "Echowhisper?" She whispered into the darker gray cat's ear.

Echowhisper let out an almost inaudible mumble before turning to look at the curious apprentice, "What is it, Cloudedpaw?" She asked, still groggy with sleep, but her tone was on the edge of annoyance. _Most likely directed at me for waking her up. _Cloudedpaw grimaced, she hated having the possibility of her mentor snapping at her present.

"There's some weird smell, what is that?" She asked, sniffing it once again.

Echowhisper took a long whiff in, trying to pick up on the scent her apprentice was talking about. As soon as the smell of smoke hit Echowhisper like a pouncing warrior, she screeched, "Follow me, Cloudedpaw." And ran off to the leader's den.

"Violetstar! There's a fire! Thunder...Clan... territory." Echowhisper panted, slightly out of breath from getting up and bolting to her leader's den. Cloudedpaw was winded too, from her recent discovery... _So that smell means fire. And fire... _Cloudedpaw was told all about fire from the elders' tales.

Violetstar stood up immediately, "Fire? In ThunderClan territory?" Cloudedpaw could see unspoken worry apparent in her beautiful lavender eyes. "Will it reach WindClan's moor?" She whispered, her voice faltering only on the word 'WindClan'.

The WindClan leader didn't wait for a response, instead, she meowed urgently, "We need to wake the others." And bounded off onto the highest rock in the camp, where WindClan announcements were made. Cloudedpaw heard Violetstar yowl a warning for all cats to get up and gather in camp.

Soon enough, every cat was out of their den, a few looking a little less than pleased at being woken at such an hour.

"Smoke!"

"Fire!"

"We need to run!"

Panicked voices of desperate cats rang through the night air; WindClan was definitely worried about the fire spreading onto the moor. _Well, who wouldn't be? _Cloudedpaw reminded herself. She was still in 'panic' mode too, praying to StarClan that no one would be hurt.

The deputy, Grayfeather, sat beside Violetstar in an attempt to keep every cat calm.

Violetstar sat down, trying to glare the yowls of sadness and apprehension away. _Do something!_Cloudedpaw wanted to shout at her leader.

Her silent command was granted. Violetstar began to speak, and a hush fell over her clanmates. "We are _not _going to panic." Violetstar began with, sending a meaningful stare to the senior warriors, "If we are going to survive, we need a plan. Right now, this is ThunderClan's problem and they can take care of it, but in the chance that it reaches our territory, we must all flee into ShadowClan's camp."

Blackfire hissed, "Why _ShadowClan_?"

"I'll tell you why, Blackfire." Violetstar glared, "As of now, ThunderClan's camp is on fire, and RiverClan certainly doesn't give off the 'you can come stay with us' vibe. I'm just trying to keep you all safe." She mumbled the last part, staring down at her clanmates with sorrow-filled eyes.

Blackfire must have felt a pang of guilt, as he looked away with embarrassment.

Cloudedpaw replayed the action plan in her head. _If the fire comes to the moor, run for ShadowClan territory. Do not stop. Do not stop... _The phrase repeated in the apprentice's mind over and over.

Cloudedpaw glanced at her mother as her voice rang over the crackles of the fire, "What about the kits? Creamwhisker and I have six in all! We must keep them safe!" Her mother's eyes were tinged with protectiveness.

"We will find warriors to carry them. Anyone?" Violetstar answered, scanning her clan for any takers. "How about you, Ghostfang?"

"Of course," The white tom dipped his head. A surge of pride filled Cloudedpaw's heart as she saw her father act so gallantly towards his clan.

"Creamwhisker, Ashflower, you can each carry one?" Grayfeather asked.

The queens nodded back.

Violetstar looked around again, "Come on, we still need two more warriors to help carry kits."

"I'd be glad to," Owlfoot broke in. Cloudedpaw knew that Owlfoot had been a mother at one point, most likely understanding the franticity running wild in the current queens' minds.

"Thank you," The WindClan leader blinked in appreciation, "I can carry one myself. Anyone else?" She cocked her head to one side and waited.

"I will," A brave meow sounded from behind her. Cloudedpaw spun around and came face-to-face with a cocky-appearing Bearpaw.

"But Bearpaw-" Grayfeather sighed, and turned to Violetstar, "Do you think he could do it?"

"Well, he _is _almost the size of a warrior." Violetstar reasoned, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than any cat gathered in the WindClan camp.

"So I can do it?" Bearpaw asked hopefully, giving off a kit-like radiance. When he saw the leader's head nod in consent, the brown apprentice looked as if he was going to explode with excitement.

"Did you hear that? I'm going to be a hero," His whisper rasped into Cloudedpaw's ear.

Cloudedpaw nodded, faking a smile. _A real hero doesn't brag. _She thought to herself darkly.

Her thoughts were rapidly pushed aside when Cloudedpaw heard her leader yowl, "Go to ShadowClan's territory, Grayfeather will lead you, and I'll take up the back! _Now go!_"

The WindClan deputy sprang off the rock and hissed "come on" before sprinting with the other warriors and apprentices towards ShadowClan territory.

Cloudedpaw felt it was necessary to ensure all her clanmates were safely on their way with the kits, it being her duty to do such a thing. _I _am _a medicine cat. _Bearpaw was the only one left, clenching Redkit in his mouth.

"_Run!_" Violetstar yelled again, this time directly at Bearpaw and Cloudedpaw.

"Let's go, Bearpaw!" Cloudedpaw meowed as they sprinted off together into the pitch-black night.

Cloudedpaw panted as she knew herself, Bearpaw and Violetstar were coming close to Four Trees, the gathering area. It wasn't completely empty, she could tell that by just the scents coming from the forest.

"ThunderClan's here," Violetstar panted, unable to meow while jogging at a speedy pace, trying to outrun the fire. "You... guys keep going... I need to talk ….with Cherrystar... about the fire."

Cloudedpaw nodded, unable to respond. Her lungs were filled with smoke and Bearpaw was carrying a kit, and therefore the silence raged on. The only noise was the three cats' pawsteps as they arrived at fourtrees.

Just as Violetstar had warned them, she kept to her word by veering off closer to where the ThunderClan cats huddled. Only now, when Cloudedpaw was forced look up, to avoid hitting trees, was when she noticed her surroundings.

There were trees everywhere and her paws began to sink into the marsh. _As a WindClan cat, I doubt I'll be able to keep up with any ShadowClan cats if they can run in this ...mouse dung._ A few trees were alight with flames, but for the most part, ShadowClan territory looked safe. There were no huge clouds of smoke, nothing.

Cloudedpaw was beginning to think she had lucked out and nothing would be going wrong tonight. Not until Bearpaw meowed urgently, "I've lost Redkit! He was just here. I set him down to get my breath..." The usually over-arrogant apprentice appeared to be deeply worried, "What will my clan think of me? Quick! You gotta help me find him, Cloudedpaw." He begged.

_I shouldn't give in.. but you cannot deny a kit in trouble. _Cloudedpaw reminded herself, "Okay, but we need to hurry. Start searching!"

"Right; He couldn't have gone far." Bearpaw replied.

Cloudedpaw searched the ground for any trace of the kit. The smell of smoke invaded her lungs once more, making her blue eyes water with irritation. The smoke from the fire blotched out any hope of finding the kit by scent, so the gray apprentice attempted a new tactic. "Redkit?" She meowed desperately, "Just meow back! That's all you have to do. ...Please, Redkit! We need to find you." Cloudedpaw coughed, feeling herself get weaker from the lack of oxygen.

The medicine cat apprentice fell to the forest floor, unable to keep going. Her eyes fell heavy with a sudden sleep, overtaking almost every feeling in her body. Though her mind was hazy, she swore she felt the soft kit snuggle up in her paws. "Re-...Redkit..." She meowed before falling unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so shocked. I never would have thought I could write a chapter so quickly.. But anyway, thank you to all who've reviewed. Every single review counts, and I may even take suggestions from them. Just let me know what you want to see! Is this chapter as good as the other three? I tried to make it even better, but get the sense that I may not have successfully reached the goal. Anyway, let me know. You guys rock. By the way, I have no idea what the WindClan "highrock" is officially named, so please do not flame about that. -DoP is out.<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

_**Unspoken Lies**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Cloudedpaw's leg twitched involuntarily as she lied in an unknown place. Her eyes were shut peacefully, just as the smoke had left them, but without the tears of pain. Not many, but a few voices of cats were heard around her. They seemed like they were coming from everywhere, all around her. _This doesn't feel like my nest. _She decided wearily, managing at least one coherent thought. As the medicine cat apprentice tried to remember what happened, Cloudedpaw felt something prod her shoulder lightly. _Echowhisper? But Echowhisper's scent isn't present.. _She realized startlingly. _Whose pawing at me? _Cloudedpaw wanted to ask, but was afraid to open her eyes, in case she was somewhere dangerous. _What if dogs dragged me off? _Then another question hit her, the most confusing one of all. _Am I even still alive? Did the fire kill me? StarClan, are you there? _The light gray cat was half expecting to open her eyes and see warriors of the past. She slowly blinked, trying to adjust her cloudy eyes to the surroundings.

"I think she's waking up," A recognizable voice commented. _Don't I know you from somewhere? _Cloudedpaw wanted to ask badly, but the words wouldn't come out.

The young apprentice willed her scent to work. She tried smelling which clan this was, and the answer was there immediately. _ShadowClan. I'm in ShadowClan territory! How did I get here? _Her memories flooded back to before the fire, when Violetstar had requested the clan flee to ShadowClan's territory, if tragedy struck. _Which it had. _Cloudedpaw thought bitterly. _I don't want to be here, take me home.. If I even have a home left._

Cloudedpaw twitched her ears when paws shuffled around her. "Should I nudge her again?" A softer voice asked. _ShadowClan warriors?_

"Just let her wake up on her own, Crowpaw." The other cat responded gently. _Crowpaw? I must be in the medicine cat den! _She had never been in ShadowClan's camp, therefore never seeing the medicine cat den. The apprentice wondered if they had a well-stocked supply of herbs ready and waiting. _What about WindClan's supply of herbs? Did the fire burn them to crisps? _Cloudedpaw mentally cringed at the thought.

More pawsteps. A new scent. _Another cat must be in here. _"Are they going to live?" A stern, she-cat asked. Cloudedpaw's heart skipped a beat. She knew _that _voice anywhere. Shadowheart, the ShadowClan deputy was the one speaking. The brown and black tabby was said to be harsh on her clan. _StarClan forbid she ever become leader. _Her mind snapped back to the gathering last night; Reedstar was missing. _What if she _is _already leader?_

"Cloudedpaw-" The voice cut short, then began again, "will be fine. The other apprentice seems to be alright too, just shaken. As for the kit..." _There's a kit in here too? And another apprentice? Redkit? Did they find him? _She drew in another breath. _Bearpaw. Bearpaw was here with her._

"We're hoping he'll recover, poor thing." The voice said soothingly, "Shadowheart, please let Violetstar know her clanmates will survive. It might ease her mind some."

_Shadowheart. _Relief spread through her veins. _Thank you StarClan, for not letting it be __Shadowstar. _Shadowheart's scent deceased as she left the den, mumbling about one thing or another.

Cloudedpaw finally found the strength to open her slightly burning and blurry eyes. They were still irritated from the smoke.

Blackstripe leaned down to where she was lying, "How do you feel?" He asked calmly.

"My eyes burn... a little." She confessed trying to blink away the pain. _I'm not surprised he was the one talking to whole time. _Blackstripe was known to be one of the most friendly and peaceful cats in his clan.

The ShadowClan medicine cat nodded, "It will go away soon." Blackstripe assured her with a tiny smile, most likely to comfort Cloudedpaw. He cocked his head to the side, "Does anything else hurt? Are you stiff at all?"

She tried moving her legs. Everything seemed to work fine. "No, I think I'm okay." The apprentice meowed at last.

"Good," He replied, and turned to Crowpaw, "If you need anything, my apprentice will be glad to fetch it for you. I'll be checking on the others."

Crowpaw rolled his eyes but nodded his head in consent.

Blackstripe stalked off towards the rest of the camp, stopping only to smile or nod politely at fellow clanmates.

"Bad fire, huh?" Crowpaw commented, setting a wet ball of moss in front of Bearpaw. He didn't look directly at Cloudedpaw, instead, he simply nudged Bearpaw a little, just enough to make him stir and realize there was fresh water waiting.

Cloudedpaw sighed, "I guess. I have nothing to compare it to." The statement wasn't completely true, as she had seen two-legs make fires, but they were never as severe.

The raven furred cat nodded, walking around the den and rearranging herbs. Cloudedpaw was surprised when he asked, "So, how did this happen to you and _him_-" He flicked his tail towards Bearpaw, "when the rest of WindClan was uninjured?"

"Bearpaw was carrying Redkit and he must have set the kit down at some point to catch his breath. Redkit got away and I couldn't deny a kit in need.. so I helped look for him," She finished quietly, examining her paws. When reminiscing on the event, Cloudedpaw knew you couldn't deny a kit in need, but also felt an anger towards Bearpaw. "If only he didn't set Redkit down." She hissed under her breath.

"Whoa, easy there." Crowpaw soothed, running his tail along her mouth, "You did the right thing." He whispered, locking his blue eyes with hers.

_Thanks, Crowpaw. _She wanted to meow, but couldn't bring herself to do it. _It was all a mistake. I shouldn't have waited. I should have left it to Violetstar. _Instead of speaking her mind, Cloudedpaw questioned, "Where is the rest of WindClan?"

Crowpaw looked over his shoulder; He had turned away to continue sorting herbs. "They're here." Was all the black cat responded with, then returned to his work.

"_I'm hungry,_" Came a shrill, whiny voice.

Cloudedpaw glanced over to where the source of the noise was. _Bearpaw. The least he could do was be polite about it._

Crowpaw looked like he was about to start fuming, "Right, right. I'll go get you a mouse or something." He partially growled, and headed into camp.

Bearpaw flattened his ears at the medicine cat apprentice, "He's _grumpy_." The brown cat complained, looking at Cloudedpaw for approval.

But she didn't give any. She just sat there, staring at Bearpaw with an unreadable expression. _What does he know about Crowpaw? Bearpaw could at least give him a little respect, given they are the reason we're still alive. _The young she-cat wanted to scream every word of that at Bearpaw, letting him know it's not okay with her to contradict others who are _trying _to be generous. Cloudedpaw shook her head at Bearpaw, and set her head down into her folded paws.

Cloudedpaw tried to remember exactly what happened. _First, Bearpaw told me he had lost Redkit. Then I helped search for him.. I called Redkit's name, and there was no response. _Then she remembered the horrible smoke filling her lungs and sending her unconscious. _But the kit was with me.. _Cloudedpaw had felt the kit snuggle into her fur. _How did we get here?_

"Bearpaw," She meowed, suddenly, "How did you get here?" _I want answers, now. _

Bearpaw stuck out his chest slightly, "Well, I found Redkit in the hollow of an oak tree, just before the fire got to us. I tried to find you, to tell you I had rescued Redkit but I couldn't see through the haze." Regret glittered in his usually brash and boasting amber eyes.

At this point, Cloudedpaw was confused as ever. "Are you completely _sure _you didn't find him by me?"

"What?" Bearpaw meowed, equally confused, "No, I just said I found him in a hollowed out tree."

"But," The she-cat protested, "I... felt him. He was by _me_."

Crowpaw returned with a vole in his jaws, and set it down carefully by Bearpaw. "Is this good enough?" _Is he being sarcastic or... truly sincere?_

"Thanks," Bearpaw mumbled before taking a big gulp of his new meal. Strangely enough, a piece of fresh-kill seemed unappetizing at the time.

Crowpaw sighed, "You're welcome. Will you be okay if I leave for just a moment? I think Sweetpaw has a thorn stuck in her foot. Speaking of, are you two related?" He asked Cloudedpaw.

"She's my sister," She replied. Crowpaw turned to leave, but Cloudedpaw's meow stopped him. "Wait, please." The apprentice requested.

"Hmm?" The black apprentice looked surprised that she had stopped him.

Cloudedpaw glanced at her paws in shame, "How.. how did I get here?" She wondered, as her pelt grew hot with embarrassment. _I'm a medicine cat, I should be able to take care of myself. I bet Echowhisper is disappointed in me. _

Crowpaw appeared genuinely amused, "You don't remember?" He purred softly.

_Of course I don't remember. If I did, the first thing I'd do was go ask everyone. _Cloudedpaw retorted silently. It was bugging the she-cat that he found humor in this. "What's so funny?" She bristled.

Crowpaw shrugged, "Nothing, I guess. Sorry."

A silence tugged on between them, neither apprentices saying anything. The only noise was Bearpaw finishing up his vole.

"Well, how _did _I get here?" She meowed impatiently.

Crowpaw shifted his eyes uneasily, "I think Violetstar found and brought you here." He shook his head, as if clearing away the thought.

"She did? Send her my thanks if you're going that way." Cloudedpaw begged, grateful for her life being saved by her clan leader.

The medicine cat apprentice nodded before rushing out of the den.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting at last, but Cloudedpaw was far from tired. She had slept the majority of the day and her eyes had finally ceased from stinging. Blackstripe was checking up on Redkit, while Crowpaw was sleeping in his nest. Bearpaw had left the medicine cat den earlier, claiming to be "all healed up". <em>Him and his arrogance. <em>Cloudedpaw thought annoyedly.

"Blackstripe?" Cloudedpaw murmured.

Blackstripe looked up from Redkit's singed fur, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Can I go grab myself some fresh-kill?" She had become bored of napping and wanted to at least go see the camp. Also, Cloudedpaw had noticed her stomach had begun to feel empty.

The medicine cat considered it for a moment and gave in, "Sure. Once your done, please come right back."

Cloudedpaw blinked gratefully at Blackstripe. _That's one cat who does his duties well. _Blackstripe appeared to be perfect for the job of a medicine cat; Or a role that cares for others.

She sat up with no problems and stretched. The gray cat had been lying down all day, so it felt wonderful to use her limbs again. The apprentice strode out of the den and into camp. Cats were everywhere, either sharing tongues, eating, or heading to their dens for the night.

It didn't take Cloudedpaw long to figure out where the fresh-kill pile was. As soon as she saw it, she basically bolted towards it at full speed. Before she could stop herself, there was a loud "Oof!". Cloudedpaw looked up to see who she ran into. _Violetstar. _Her blue eyes brightened immediately. _Now I can thank her face-to-face. _

"Not so fast, Cloudedpaw. I see you must be feeling better, though." Violetstar meowed, picking a rat, examining it, then carefully placing it back into the pile.

Cloudedpaw grinned, "Yes, and I'd really like to thank you for saving my life."

"You mean last night?" Violetstar chuckled, "I didn't save you."

Cloudedpaw felt her ears drop, "Then who did?" She tried to say it in a normal tone, but it came out as a whisper.

"Didn't he tell you? Crowpaw did. He saw you in the smoke and carried you to camp." The WindClan leader explained.

_Crowpaw saved me?_

Violetstar chuckled once more, "You look as if you've seen StarClan."

Her pelt began to get hot with embarrassment for a second time that day. She tried to chuckle along with her leader, but she just couldn't get the strength to force it.

* * *

><p><strong>...And the plot line begins to pick up the pace! This chapter was a little longer than the others, and I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. I don't have too much to talk about this time around, but I'd like to thank <span>String of Pearly<span> for your fantastic review. **

**Bearpaw's personality is finally showing through, yay. And you get to learn a little more about ShadowClan, double yay. Please review if you have the time, I read and appreciate every one of them. More reviews = more updates :D**

**This is a little (okay, fine, it's very) off topic but can anyone explain what the heck a "Puffin" is? I read that somewhere today, but don't remember where, and had no idea what that was. I'm hoping someone can help me out here... and I refuse to Google, because everyone knows Google is owned by the government.**

**Just kidding.**

**...I hope.**


End file.
